Royal Interloping
by Starvation Administrator
Summary: An emperor. A queen. Two countries becoming one with one decision being made about the current empress. Live or die? FOr the men of tortall forum's challenge crackship


_**A/N: here is an entry for the Men of Tortall's forum May 2010 Prompt: Crack!ship. I wasn't sure if songfics were allowed but I figured I try it out.**_

**_I don't own the books byt TP and Stay is Sugarlands's_**

**_R&R!_**

* * *

_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call  
It's just another call from home  
And you'll get it and be gone and I'll be crying _

"Please don't go." The sheets we lay between are soaked with my tears by now, but you still don't listen. Her dark black curls hanging around her head like a curtain, hiding her shame filled faced. She shouldn't be begging anything, from anyone. " I don't know why, you think you need to go back."

"She'll be waiting for me. She already has her maid looking for me." His eyes are caring, trying to soothe me.

_And I'll be begging you, baby, beg you not to leave  
But I'll be left here waiting with my heart on my sleeve  
Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years and I think I'm dying  
What do I have to do to make you see she can't love you like me? _

"My little bird, relax." Your dark fingers brish my curtain of hair away from my face.

"She doesn't love you!" I snap and throw the blankets off the bed. I wander to my shelves of books, inspecting each one. "I do!" Every letter on that shelf used to bring me comfort, but now I only feel comfort when I'm in his arms.

"I know."

_Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely, don't I give you what you need?  
When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay? Yeah _

"If I do what I want it could throw two countries into war."

My dark eyes find yours in the faint candle light. "I know that. I could have her taken care of."

"Soon, just not yet."

_You keep telling me, baby there will come a time  
When you will leave her arms and forever be in mine  
But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting  
It's too much pain to have to bear to love a man you have to share _

"I'm promising you, soon. I just need to make sure nothing gets back into Tortall."

"I can make that happen. Aly is twice as good as her father, Kaddar please! Please stay!" I fell to the ground on my knees, still crying, as you shut the door on me.

_Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely, don't I give you what you need?  
When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay? _

I should have listened to my sister. She told me he would be trouble when he came here. He told me everything I wanted to hear. He would make a perfect match for me. Our countries would be united, we have ties to Tortall, and through them the Yamani Isles, and through Carthak, Maren. SO much stability, so much power, so easily obtained. I wouldn't be confined to my islands. I could travel. I could go to their university. I could live, much like my sister; freely.

_I can't take it any longer but my will is getting stronger  
And I think I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute after all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best, why does she get the best of you?  
So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine _

I shouldn't do this to Kalasin though. She doesn't deserve this, like he doesn't deserve either of us.

Knocking on the door, I rise to open it.

It's him, his dark skin tones and gaudy face paint. I refuse to fall back into what I just climbed out of. He flashes me that smile, perfect white contrasting dark brown skin. 'You're right," he tells me. "We should have Kally taken care. I'll have Aly sent for right now. She can see to it. We can pick up where we left off." He took one step into the doorway.

_Why don't you stay? I'm up off my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely, you can't give me what I need  
When she begs you not to go, there is one thing you should know  
I don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay? Yeah, oh_

She placed her royal hand on his chest and shoved him back.

"Dove?"

The door was slammed on the emperor.


End file.
